1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid applicator for applying an application liquid such as a correction fluid.
2. Background Art
A liquid applicator for applying an application liquid such as a correction fluid when needed has been conventionally used.
As such a liquid applicator, one provided with a liquid receptacle including a filled part having an opening and a valve body arranged at the opening of the liquid receptacle is used. The valve body is biased outwardly, with part of the valve body exposed outside of the opening.
Generally, the opening of the filled part is closed by the valve body so as to prevent an application liquid from leaking out or from drying, and in application, such closed condition is released by pressing the applicator onto an object to which the liquid is to be applied so that the liquid in the liquid receptacle is discharged out.
An applicator of such a valve type is disclosed in the patent document 1. The valve-type applicator is adapted to apply a larger quantity of application liquid than a ball-type applicator.
Patent document 1: JP 1-148776U